warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Deerpool
Deerpool is a handsome black tom with amber eyes. Personality To say that Deerpool has a one-track mind is a bit of an understatement. When he has his mind set on a goal, he will go to great lengths to reach it, forgoing meals and sleep and even allowing himself to be injured in the process of achieving it. He has a very analytical mindset, looking at things around him and questioning how they fit together. He does his best to adjust to whatever is going on around him, copying another's social mannerisms to an extent and saying things that he thinks he's supposed to to blend in. He's a tight-laced individual, always sitting up straight or walking around with a confident gait, even when he's younger. He doesn't really understand what sarcasm is, as he will take everything that is told to him literally - even things that should obviously be jokes will only be taken seriously by Deerpool. He is also awkward, and has trouble dealing with small talk and the like. His vocabulary makes him sound more like a thesaurus than a cat, at times. Despite his awkwardness, he is a sensitive and sympathetic cat, easily understanding what another cat is feeling without having to be told and knowing when he should speak to them and when he should leave them alone - though, there are occasions where he will ask questions that probably shouldn't be asked, even if he doesn't mean to harm anyone by asking them. While he has trouble understanding sarcasm, he has been known to occasionally use it; something that usually shocks the cats around him into silence or loud laughter. He doesn't appreciate it when cats try to blow him off, and will do whatever he can to gain their attention, whether it means inserting himself into whatever conversation they're trying to kick him out of or snatching their meal out from under their nose. He has a tendency to fidget with anything that he can, whether it be pebbles or moss or bones from his meals. He has trouble displaying his emotions - many cats have called him stone-faced, which is an accurate description. The most emotion he shows is an ear flick here, a tipped head there, a twitch of his lips that might resemble a smile once in a blue moon. However, having to coax those emotions from him is much harder than making him express them, as he tends to feel indifferent towards cats he doesn't know. It takes him a long while for him to develop attachments to others, and he prefers to have a small circle of friends as compared to a large group of them. He has trouble dealing with his own emotions - he knows what he's feeling, and he can react to it, but from there he isn't quite sure where to go. He often finds himself confused on his daily needs, as well - he'll forget to eat often, and tends to not sleep until he's yawning non-stop. He has to be reminded of things that he should do often, as he is much more preoccupied with his duties whatever else is on his plate at that time. When he does start his training, he'll do his best to follow his orders to the letter, even if he doesn't agree with whatever those orders are - orders are orders, and if they are given to him then it means that he simply has another mission to fulfill, which he will complete with his usual single-minded determination. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song